Killer's Place/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Killer's Place," the fifty-first chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison approaching a door in an apartment complex. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Killer":) Madison: 'The moment of truth...if Ann Sheppard gave me the right name, the Origami Killer lives here. ''(If Madison chooses "Police":) '''Madison: I should have informed the police...but I have no proof, just the statement of an old woman who's lost her memory. (If Madison chooses "Fear":) Madison: If he's in his apartment, I'll pretend I got the wrong floor. (If Madison chooses "Careful":) Madison: The killer might be near...I'd better be careful. (If Madison chooses "Apprehension":) Madison: Let's hope he's not home. (If Madison knocks on the door, she receives no answer.) (If Madison attempts to open the door, she finds that it is locked. The player is presented with a QTE to pick the lock.) Madison: You haven't lost your touch, girl. (Madison looks down the hallway for a moment before entering the apartment.) Madison: The Origami Killer's apartment...there must be something here that'll tell me where Shaun Mars is. (Once Madison is inside the apartment, the player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Fast":) Madison: Gotta be fast, he could come back at any time. (If Madison chooses "Clue":) Madison: I'll go through it room by room, there's bound to be some kind of clue. (If Madison explores Scott's desk, she can find his old police badge in the top right drawer.) Madison: He used to be a cop...probably knew exactly how an investigation would be carried out. (If Madison walks to the right of Scott's desk, she can look at a trash can in the corner of the room.) Madison: That's where the smell of burning comes from, evidence going up in smoke... (If Madison goes into Scott's bedroom, she can find a photo of him as a police officer in a drawer. If she did not find the badge in his desk earlier, she will say the same line of dialogue. If she did find the badge, she will silently put the photo back after looking at it. Regardless, a new thought will appear after finding the photo.) (If Madison chooses "Cop" after finding the photo:) Madison: An ex-cop. He knows their methods backwards, that's why he never leaves any clues... (If Madison opens the wardrobe in the main room of the apartment, she will find Scott's old uniform.) Madison: A cop's uniform...always trust a cop. That's why children went with him, he was dressed as a cop! (Madison discovers the back wall of the wardrobe is hollow after knocking on it, and slides it back to reveal a hidden room. A new thought appears after she enters the room.) (If Madison chooses "Shelby":) Madison: Shelby could come back at any moment... (If Madison looks at the orchids along the back wall of the room:) Madison: 'This is where he cultivated the orchids that he left on the chests of his victims... ''(If Madison looks at a computer showing a camera feed of Shaun in the drywell before accessing the laptop:) 'Madison: '''Shaun Mars! The lunatic's been watching him drown...but it's some kind of a well, filling up with rainwater, slowly drowning him. There's not much time left...there must be something here showing where the well is. ''(If Madison looks at the origami figures on a small desk next to the door after looking at the orchids and typewriter, three new thoughts will appear.) (If Madison chooses "Proof":) '''Madison: I think i've just discovered the identity of the Origami Killer...there's enough proof here to have him arrested. (If Madison chooses "Clue":) Madison: I just need a clue! Something to tell me where Shaun is... (If Madison chooses "Computer":) Madison: 'Computer....hmm...if it's hidden here it must be important. ''(If Madison accesses the laptop:) '''Madison: Shit, it needs a password... (If Madison guesses the incorrect password three times:) Madison: How does this twisted fuck's mind work? Gotta be something related to his childhood...What did he call those paper dogs when he was a kid? (If Madison guesses the password correctly:) Madison: Got it. Max...the name John gave to his paper dogs when he was a child. What the hell is that?... An address....that's gotta be where Shaun Mars is. Hurry - there's no time to lose! (Madison leaves the room and is confronted by Scott holding her at gunpoint. If she ran out of guesses for the password, she is alerted by noise coming from outside the room and leaves to investigate.) Scott: So you found my little secret. Madison: It's over, Scott...all those children killed just to find a father capable of saving his son? Scott: Shut up! You don't understand... Madison: There's one child left. There might still be time to save him...let him go, do what your father couldn't do! Scott: ...Get in there. (Scott backs Madison into the hidden room and shuts the door, trapping her. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Calm":) Madison: Don't panic, just stay calm and think... (If Madison chooses "Impossible":) Madison: I can't get out...I'm gonna die and there'll be no one to save Shaun! (If Madison chooses "Time":) Madison: I won't be able to breathe for much longer...A few minutes at most. (Once Madison escapes the hidden room, she can look at the shower in the bathroom and use it to wet her clothes.) Madison: Wet clothes will give me a better chance of surviving... (If Madison looks at the window in Scott's bedroom or the one near the filing cabinet in the main room:) Madison: 'It's way too high...I'll kill myself if I jump. I've gotta find something else... ''(If Madison successfully escapes the apartment, either through the window next to the stove or by hiding in the fridge, and found the address, she can choose to call either Ethan or Norman, if Ethan is not in police custody and if Norman is alive. She can also choose to call neither of them.) (If Madison chooses to call Ethan:) '''Madison: I know where Shaun is...I've got to tell Ethan. (If Ethan was not arrested and forgave Madison:) Ethan: '''Hello? '''Madison: Ethan? It's Madison. I know where Shaun is! He's at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. He's still alive, you can still save him. Ethan: '''I'm on my way. '''Madison: Be careful, Ethan. The killer's still out there... Ethan: No one's gonna stop me from saving my son. (If Ethan was arrested or rejected Madison, he will not answer if Madison calls him.) (If Madison chooses to call Norman:) Madison: 'I know where Shaun Mars is...I've got to call that FBI guy, Jayden. He's the only one I can trust...He'll be able to save him. ''(If Norman is alive:) '''Norman: Norman Jayden. Madison: My name is Madison Paige. You don't know me, I'm a journalist. We don't have much time so listen carefully. Ethan Mars is innocent. The killer's name is Scott Shelby. Shaun Mars is at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. Got all that? (If Norman found the address in "Solving the Puzzle":) Norman: Wait, I know all this already. I'm on my way to the warehouse, I gotta go. (If Norman gave up or accused Blake:) Norman: Hold on, how did you know... Madison: Please, I'll explain later. Call my newspaper, the American Tribune, they'll tell you who I am. Please hurry, Shaun Mars may still be alive. (If Norman is dead, he will not answer if Madison calls him.) (If Madison chooses to go alone:) Madison: I know where Shaun Mars is. No time to call anyone....I'm on my own. I've got to go there...I just can't wait here while the boy might be dying! (If Madison survives but does not have the address, she cannot call Ethan or Norman nor go to the warehouse.) (After any of the above outcomes, Madison gets on her bike and drives away, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts